


Weekend Getaway

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons as Pets, Animal Meg, Animal Traits, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his sister, Anna, goes away for the weekend to look at colleges, she asks Castiel to take care of her pet demon, Meg. It goes about as well as he thought it would, which is to say not at all, until she unexpectedly goes into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Getaway

Pushing his food around his plate, Castiel tried to focus on the wall rather than the awkward dinner with his parents and little sister. Anna, for her part, was chattering constantly to fill the silence, talking about all the colleges she’d already seen with their parents. Castiel grunted in agreement from time to time while Chuck and Naomi talked quietly among themselves.

His mother cleared her throat, and Anna’s chattering stopped. Putting down her fork, she turned to face her son. “Actually, Castiel, there was something else we wanted to talk to you about, other than Anna’s success.”

Dread grew in his stomach. It was never good when his mother wanted a favor, and the subtle dig she took at the fact that he had dropped out of college to go to vocational school and work for his friend’s mechanic shop instead of going on to become a lawyer like his mother didn’t endear her to him.

When he didn’t ask what she needed, Naomi sighed and folded her hands in her lap. “We need someone to watch Anna’s demon while we’re gone this weekend.”

“No,” he blurted.

“Please, Castiel,” Anna begged. “We can’t leave her home alone for the whole weekend.”

“Can’t one of your friends take her? Or isn’t there a boarding thing you can stick her in? Anna, I can’t take her.”

“Look, son, we really can’t leave this _thing_ here by itself the whole weekend,” Chuck interrupted. “The last time we left it alone overnight it destroyed the couch.”

“I regret getting her sometimes,” Naomi said. “But Anna loves her pet, and Meg has been a…good guard dog. Think of it as a test run.”

“A test run for what?” Castiel asked.

Naomi picked up her fork again, signaling the end of the conversation. “If Anna goes to this university, or several of the other ones we’ve chosen that are away from home, someone is going to have to watch the demon, and it cannot be us.”

“Mother--”

“Castiel, she doesn’t listen to anyone but your sister!” Chuck told him. “We can’t control her. Either someone else takes her, or, well…”

“Cas, don’t let them give her to the shelter. They’ll put her down!” Anna begged. “Please, please take her. Just for the weekend.”

As if on cue the demon in question wandered into the room. Anna’s face immediately softened and she began cooing at her pet. The demon glanced around the room, uncaring until she saw Anna, and made a beeline for the redhead, crouching down next to her chair and purring loudly.

Castiel sighed. Meg had been a gift from a family friend when his demon had given birth to an abnormally large litter and he had been trying to get rid of them. He had told Castiel’s parents that she was a sweet demon, with an even temperament and a loving disposition.

He had _lied._

From the moment they’d brought Meg home and taken her leash off, she had unleashed Hell on their house. Tearing up the furniture, biting and scratching his siblings, and attacking several family friends. In fact, the only people she didn’t attack on a regular basis were Anna, who she’d immediately taken a shine to, and Castiel’s friend Sam, who she demanded attention from every time the boy had come over their house. She’d occasionally shown affection toward Castiel, demanding attention randomly and sleeping in his bed whenever she pleased.

After some research, they had found that she _was_ extremely mild-tempered for a demon.

She looked mostly like a human woman, except for her big, black eyes and the thin, whiplike tail with a large, lethal barb at the end. The fact that his sister had dressed her pet in yoga capris and a tank top, even combing her hair and pulling it back with a large flower clip, only added to the illusion that she wasn’t an animal at all.

Until Meg turned away from Anna and leaped forward to sink her teeth into Castiel’s hand, hissing at him.

“She didn’t mean it!” Anna defended, getting down on the floor to cuddle Meg to her chest and pet her hair. The demon began purring again and wiggled under Anna’s touch, shooting Castiel a toothy, too-human smile, her pointed teeth gleaming. “She just knows you don’t want her. Isn’t that right, girl? You knew my big brother was being a big meanieface?”

Anna continued babbling at her pet, going so far as to use baby talk while Meg cooed back at her sweetly and stretched her neck up to lick her mistress’ face.

Naomi raised her eyebrows at her son, as if to say ‘you see what I’m talking about?’

“Every time we try to bathe her she attacks us,” Chuck explains. “But she was always good with you.”

“Before we got her poison sac removed she sent me to the hospital,” Castiel pointed out. Meg let out a pleased sound at the mention and whipped her tail in his direction, the barb narrowly missing his face. He flinched away. While it was no longer poisonous, it still hurt like Hell to get hit with, and could cut him up pretty badly.

“Well, she won’t send you to the hospital now,” Anna argued. Wrapping her arms around her pet, Anna tilted Meg’s face toward Castiel and pressed their cheeks together. “Look at this sweet face. She wouldn’t hurt anybody.”

“She just bit me!”

“She was saying hello! Weren’t you, girl? Weren’t you?” Anna rubbed their noses together, and Meg shot Castiel a smug look. “Didn’t you ever read up on demon behaviors? They give love bites.”

Meg leaned forward and gently gripped Anna’s arm with her teeth, as if proving his sister’s point.

Defeated, Castiel sighed. “I’ll take her for the weekend, but I can’t promise to look after her while you’re in college.”

“Thanks, brother!” Anna beamed at him and scratched Meg’s head. “Hear that, girl? You’re gonna spend the weekend with my big brother! Maybe a whole four years with my big brother! It’s that great, girl?”

The tip of the demon’s barbed tail twitched, and Castiel couldn’t tell if it was in annoyance or pleasure. He had never been sure of how intelligent the animals actually were, or how much human speech they could actually understand.

“We’ll bring her by tomorrow afternoon,” Naomi promised.

.

“Are you sure I’m only keeping her for the weekend?” Castiel asked as his sister continued to unload her demon’s things into his living room.

“Meg is like a person, Cas. She needs a lot of care,” Anna explained. “Besides, I packed her enough clothes to last the weekend, her towels, since I know for a fact that all yours suck and her skin is delicate, her bed, since I know you won’t let her on your furniture and I don’t want her sleeping on the floor. It’s getting too cold for that, and her food.

“Now, she gets fed twice a day, and mom and dad don’t let her eat at the table, but I do, sometimes. Just open a can and heat it up in the microwave for twenty seconds. She gets a bath every Tuesday and Friday, so tonight’s bath night, but don’t feed her after you bathe her, because she hates baths, and she’ll just get herself messy to spite you. She’s not stupid. Her shampoo and soap are under her towels.” Anna took a deep breath and pressed two twenty dollar bills into his hand. “This is in case she gets mad and breaks anything, which she might.”

Anna disappeared for a moment before she returned, dragging Meg in behind her. The demon struggled against the leash and collar, trying to dig her feet into the hardwood. When that didn’t work, she simply went limp, dropping to the floor and refusing to move, growling at the siblings.

“You have to stay here!” Anna said, exasperated. “Meg, _come on.”_

Meg leaned forward and began chewing on her leash, her black eyes glaring at them. Castiel came over and took the end of it from Anna’s hands, tugging ineffectively. He’d done some reading after he’d gotten home, and he tried to keep his voice firm and his back straight.

“Meg, stop it!”

The demon froze for a moment, and Castiel relaxed, thinking it had worked. Until, moving faster than he thought possible, Meg jumped forward and sank her teeth into his ankle. Howling in pain, he jumped away from her, and the demon actually gave a short, raspy laugh while Anna scolded her.

“No! Bad girl!” she snapped. “Don’t bite him!” Crouching down next to the demon, Anna slowly took her collar off. “There, isn’t that better?”

Meg purred and rubbed her face against Anna’s for a moment, then looked at Castiel and, as if she had somehow agreed to stay with him instead of being forced into coming to his house, stood up and casually strolled into his living room.

“This isn’t gonna work,” he said, bending down to rub his ankle. Reaching into her bag, Anna pressed a spray bottle into his hand.

“If she bites you again, spray her.”

Nodding, Anna left, hopping into the car with their parents. Castiel waved, leaning against the doorframe when they were out of sight. For a moment, it felt almost peaceful.

Until he felt something brushing up against him. Jumping, he turned and saw Meg blinking at him, her head still tilted toward his shoulder. She gently headbutted him when he didn’t move, demanding attention.

“Go away,” he ordered.

The demon growled at him, spun around on her heel, and trotted down the hallway.

.

It was a disaster.

The demon’s dinner was smeared across the floor of his kitchen when she’d refused to eat, instead jumping up on the table and snatching up part of his meatloaf. After that she’d left the room while he had tried to clean it up, and when he’d exited the room he’d found her on the couch, her pointed teeth shredding the blanket his ex-girlfriend, Daphne, had crocheted for him.

Although, considering that the blanket was an ugly mix of greens and yellows and pinks, he hadn’t been too broken up about it.

Sighing as he finished cleaning up his kitchen, Castiel walked carefully into his living room and found Meg sitting on the rug, rolling her ball so it bounced against the couch and came back to her. Food clung to her top and the ends of her hair, and he winced when a piece fell off and landed on the rug.

“Meg, bath time,” he said in what he hoped was a clear, commanding voice. For once, it seemed to work, as the demon simply shrugged and stood, glancing around as if waiting for direction.

He took her hand and led her up the stairs and into the bathroom, surprised when Meg sat placidly on the floor, her eyes fixed on him. She even sat still as steam filled the bathroom, standing when he came near her and raising her arms, waiting for him to undress her.

Castiel hesitated. While he knew that Meg wasn’t human, there was still some part of him that simply felt… _icky_ at the idea of seeing his sister’s pet without clothes. But he had to bathe her, and apparently she expected whoever was giving her the bath to undress her and redress her as well as clean her.

Keeping his movements slow and cautious, Castiel gently pulled off Meg’s tank top, relieved when she didn’t bite him. After growing up tiptoeing around the demon and spending the day chasing after her, so far giving her a bath seemed too easy.

He was right. When Meg didn’t bite him, he knelt in front of her and hooked his fingers through the waistband of her yoga capris. In an instant he was down on his back on the tile floor while Meg fled, her whiplike tail lashing out behind her.

Castiel groaned and chased her down the hall, narrowly avoiding getting hit in the face by the barb at the end of her tail, and tackled her. Meg yowled in response, her clipped nails tearing at his arm while she twisted in his grasp, trying to get away from him. He yelped when her teeth sank into his upper arm, but gripped her harder, dragging her backward toward the bathroom.

Suddenly he was glad that he lived on an isolated country road. If he lived in town like Dean had suggested, Castiel had no doubt that someone would have called the police on him already.

“Meg, you have to take your bath!” he growled, wondering how the Hell his sister, who was skinnier than the demon, managed to do this twice a week. “Meg, knock it off!”

The demon let out a pathetic whine, her tail lashing, and continued trying to twist away. Gripping her under her breasts with one arm, Castiel managed to get her yoga capris down her kicking legs, trying to ignore the fact that his body was starting to respond to the warm, woman-shaped animal wiggling in his lap.

Once he had her naked, Castiel dragged her toward the bathtub and hauled her in, the demon’s flailing limbs sending water slopping over the side of the tub and down his shirt. He held her there until she stopped flailing and sat quietly in the tub, whining pathetically, her eyes widening as she looked at him.

“You have to take a bath,” he said firmly. His phone buzzed, and he flipped it open, keeping one eye on Meg, and sighed when he saw a text from Anna.

_I forgot to tell you: Lock the bathroom door once you get her in there, and put her in the tub BEFORE you start the water. She won’t run if you do that._

He groaned and reached for the soap, keeping his movements slow and cautious as he washed the demon, but also trying to keep his touch impersonal. Aside from her tail and coal-black eyes, Meg looked like any other human woman, and he felt his body automatically respond at the sight of her wet and naked in his tub, especially when she relaxed and began purring under his touch.

Once she was clean Meg scrambled from the tub and into his arms, sending water splashing across the floor and soaking his clothes. If she noticed his cock straining against his pants, she didn’t let him know, instead simply nuzzling against him and shivering. Castiel obligingly wrapped her in one of her towels and dried her, taking deep, even breaths to control himself.

Leading her back into the living room, he redressed her in a clean, purple tank top and a pair of yoga pants before coming out her hair, something that Meg apparently enjoyed. She purred the entire time he groomed her, wiggling in place with her eyes narrowed while the barb at the end of her tail twitched in pleasure.

“If I’d known it was this easy to get you to like me, I would’ve done this when I was a kid,” he muttered, suddenly realizing why the demon seemed to like his sister so much. When he was done Meg turned around and nudged her head against his hand, demanding to be petted, and went so far as to jump up on the couch with him, still purring.

“You’re not allowed on the furniture,” he said seriously. Meg stopped purring and narrowed her eyes at him, her tail standing straight up in the air. Suddenly it curled, the barb coming dangerously close to his face before it lightly stroked down his cheek. Moving forward, she sank her teeth into his neck in a light, playful grip, tilting her head back and forth.

 _A_ _love bite,_ he realized. Shivering slightly, he pushed her face away from him, and Meg, seemingly annoyed at his refusal, hissed and jumped down from the couch, shooting him a glare as she scuttled over to her bed and burrowed down inside of the blankets so that only her dark eyes were showing.

Curious, he kicked her ball toward her bed, watching as her hand darted out from the blankets and batted it back toward him, some more of her face emerging from her nest.

He did that for a while, kicking the ball toward her while she playfully swatted it back to him, eventually emerging from her bed altogether and sitting on the rug in front of him, her head resting on his knees.

“Well, this isn’t my parent’s house, so I guess it’s okay if you come up on the cou--”

Meg leaped up onto the couch before he could finish his sentence, purring and rubbing her cheek against his head. He laughed and shifted her so she was sitting next to him, but the demon only threw her torso into his lap and wiggled around, demanding to be petted.

He sighed but obeyed her, absently stroking her back while he reached for the book on the coffee table. Meg gave an almost-human sigh and relaxed under his touch, sitting still for a moment as he opened his book.

Until she reached her hand up and batted the book to the floor.

“Hey!”

Meg glared at the book, leaned down, and knocked it further away, growling at it.

“I can pay attention to more than one thing,” he told her. Meg tilted her head at him and reached for the remote instead, pressing it into his hand. “You’re pretty smart, for a demon.”

Meg growled at him.

“Alright, you’re smart regardless, but you never liked me this much when I was a kid.”

She shrugged and repositioned herself on the couch, tugging his crocheted blanket over her lap as she focused on the television. Castiel switched it on and absently reached out to pet her arm as they watched the news. He had to admit that it felt nice to have someone else in his house with him, even if it was an animal that had spent a good majority of his childhood biting, scratching, and trying to poison him.

Rather than moving her to her bed before he went to his own, Castiel simply pulled the blanket higher up her shoulders and left her on the couch. With her eyes closed and her tail covered by the blanket, she looked exactly like a human woman, and he had to stop himself from leaning down to kiss the top of her head before he left the room.

Groaning, he sat down on his bed. He would be lying if he said that his earliest sexual fantasies hadn’t involved his sister’s pet, but he had grown past that, knowing that those thoughts were wrong, and illegal to boot. Of course, he knew that some people still had sex with their pet demons. His boss and Sam’s older brother, Dean, had once shown them some videos in High School in an attempt to gross them out.

They’d had the expected effect on Sam, but the opposite effect on him.

Of course, he’d never tried to act on those impulses. Aside from the fact that it was heavily illegal and morally wrong, Meg, like all demons, was simply too violent. In several of the videos Dean had shown them, the humans had been cut up pretty badly by the demon’s teeth, claws, and tails, and even between two demons mating tended to be violent, and the female’s tendency to poison their mates after conception was one of the reasons that they had begun to die out in the wild. Plus, before today, he couldn’t even remember a time where she had let him pet her.

“I can’t keep you for four years,” he muttered to himself. “I can’t do it. Anna will have to find someone else.”

Steeling his resolve, Castiel settled down to sleep, determined not to think about the demon more than he had to.

.

He woke up to weight pressing down on his chest.

Groaning, Castiel opened his eyes and pressed his lips together to avoid screaming when he saw Meg’s face less than in inch from his, her black eyes staring into his own, her lower half pressing against his crotch while her hands were braced on his chest. Sunlight streamed in through the curtains.

Meg blinked at him and pressed their noses together while Castiel tried to ignore the fact that she was on top of him.

“Breakfast?” he guessed. Meg, understanding the word, wiggled happily on top of him for a moment before darting out of the room. Castiel grimaced and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the demon’s constant tugging at his shirt and her small, quick nips to his hand while he heated up her food.

He made his own breakfast while Meg sat on the floor and ate hers, easily handling a spoon and managing not to get any on her face or shirt. She was done by the time he sat down with his eggs and orange juice, the morning paper open in front of him. Sitting next to his chair, Meg made small mewling sounds and pressed her nose against his hand, demanding to be petted.

“I’m trying to eat,” he said absently, turning a page. When he glanced over he saw that Meg had picked herself up onto her knees and rested her elbows on the table, eyes focusing on him. Suddenly worried when he saw that a red blush had spread across her face and how hard she was breathing, he put his paper down. “Hey, you feeling alright?”

Meg, of course, didn’t answer. Instead, she slowly reached for his orange juice and casually flicked the glass to the floor, trotting out of the room before he could reprimand her.

“Jealous of a glass of juice. I never should have let Anna talk me into this,” he said to himself as he cleaned up the mess and tried to gather up the pieces of broken glass. He almost wished that he had work that afternoon instead of having the weekend off.

He took that wish back immediately when he heard a crash in the living room. Sighing, he walked in and saw Meg sitting on the floor, chewing on Daphne’s blanket and whimpering, his DVD stand overturned next to the television.

But Meg commanded his attention. Kneeling next to her, he put his hand on her forehead, recoiling when he felt how warm and sweaty she was. Of all the things Anna had warned him about, her pet getting sick wasn’t one of them, and the nearest vet that serviced domesticated demons was over an hour’s drive away from his home.

But when she saw him, Meg immediately began purring again. Putting the blanket on the ground, she uncurled and stretched out on the floor, pushing herself up onto her knees and bracing her elbows on the ground, her tail curling up invitingly.

Suddenly Meg’s affection made sense.

She was in heat.

He could only remember it happening a handful of times since Meg had hit the demon equivalent of puberty, and each time Anna had simply shoved a pill down her pet’s throat and locked her in her bedroom until they took effect. The rate that female demons went into heat was so infrequent that most people didn’t bother spaying theirs, simply dealing with the few times it happened by pumping their pets with medication like Anna had done. The fact that Meg’s mother had birthed such a large litter hadn’t been a surprise, since demons leaned toward multiples, but the fact that she had gone into heat at all had apparently been a surprise to her owner. But demons frequently had multiples, he knew, although in the wild usually only one or two of each litter survived.

In fact, their heats were so infrequent that domestic breeding programs had developed a drug to put their females into heat, although it wasn’t widely available, but now that Meg had turned twenty-five, reaching peek breeding age for her kind, Anna had excitedly told him that her heats would become more frequent, even talking of breeding her pet.

He guessed that he’d just gotten lucky.

Scrambling away from her, Castiel tried to remember if Anna had packed Meg’s pills. If not, he could simply shut her up in his room while he drove to the vet’s and got some, and then he could keep his hands off of her long enough not to break the law or be disgusted with himself.

Meg sprung from her crouch and threw herself at him, tackling Castiel onto his back. She hissed at him, her tail lashing back and forth, before relaxing again and gently nosing aside the collar of his sleep shirt to grip his neck with her teeth.

Shivering, Castiel gripped her waist and rolled. Meg was smaller, so she went onto her back under him easily, but she refused to move her teeth from his neck, instead sinking them in deeper. He gasped in pain, trying to tug himself away when he felt blood welling on his skin.

Instead, Meg wrapped her legs around his hips to pull him down on top of her, removing her teeth to nuzzle against the wound and lick the blood pouring from the puncture marks on his throat. The tip of her tail twitched, and small mewling noises poured from her mouth as she ground herself up against him. He could feel how wet she was through the thin yoga pants and his own thin sleep pants, and found himself flashing back to nights spent locked up in his room with the glow of his laptop the only point of light, headphones plugged in as he surfed the more unsavory sites Dean had shown him as a joke.

Suddenly he felt Meg force her hands up his shirt and grip his shoulder blades before scoring her blunt nails down his back, growling at him in displeasure. Clearly, she wanted his attention focused on her. When he still refused to move, gritting his teeth and keeping his weight on his hands to keep himself off of her, she growled louder and rolled them over again, grinding down onto his lap.

Face flushing in embarrassment, Castiel felt his body respond to her movements, and Meg smiled, letting out a small, pleased purr. Forcibly grabbing one of his hands, she placed it on her back and twisted, demanding to be petted.

Taking deep breaths to try to relax himself, Castiel stroked her back and arms, hoping to relax her enough that he could throw the small demon off of him and lock her in the bathroom or his bedroom. He just hoped that, in the anger he knew would come, she didn’t destroy anything too expensive or anything irreplaceable.

He tried to switch his mind off, but it didn’t work. He’d imagined this exact scene in High School more times than he could count, had fantasized about the tiny demon going into heat and demanding his attention, purring and whimpering and getting down on her knees for him, her legs spread and while she waited for his cock.

And Meg was insistent, clawing at his sleep shirt until she split it open and could rake her nails down his chest, leaving angry red marks on his pale skin. She sank her teeth into his neck and chest over and over, sliding around in his lap while making small mewling noises that sounded almost like she was pleading with him. He rubbed her bare arms and watched her shiver, her back arching in pleasure and her tail standing straight out behind her before coiling upward in an instinctual gesture of invitation.

Her skin was so warm, even in the cool spring air that flowed in through his open windows, that Castiel found himself exploring without realizing it. He moved his hands from her arms down to the small stripe of skin that peeked out from between her pants and tank top and watched her shiver when he stroked her there, arching into his touch. He pushed his hands farther up her shirt, circling her skin and brushing his thumbs against the underside of her breasts, watching as her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head back, leaving her throat open to him in a gesture of submission.

He sat up and latched onto it without thinking, managing to keep his grip gentle enough not to leave any marks. In the back of his mind he knew that he still had to be careful with her and not leave any evidence that he had touched her in a way that had not been necessary or impersonal.

Meg sprang away from him suddenly, her tail lashing forward and nearly catching him in the face. Stunned, he watched Meg purr and rub herself against the carpet for a moment before she once again rolled onto her stomach and pulled herself onto her knees, arching her backside toward him and curling her tail up, swaying from side to side in invitation. He stared as Meg peeked over her shoulder and arched an eyebrow, as if challenging him.

He hesitated for a moment before he moved, leaning over and hooking his fingers through the waistband of her yoga pants. When her tail didn’t lash out toward him Castiel slowly drew her pants down to her knees, stroking the downy hair on her legs and letting out a small, choked sound when Meg wiggled backward toward him. He could practically smell the arousal pouring off of her, and he had to stop himself from leaning forward to press his face against her cunt.

Meg whined, her tail coming down so the end stroked his back, the barb tugging at his skin. She kept her touch light enough so he wasn’t bleeding, but based off of all the videos he’d seen, he knew that if he didn’t move soon, Meg would start getting rough again.

Still, he hesitated. One of his darkest fantasies was coming true in front of him, but it was highly against the law, and if his sister found out, she would never speak to him again, and would surely tell his family. He’d be disowned, and no one would ever talk to him again. He’d be run out of town at the very least, and at the very worst, he would be sent to jail.

But then Meg wiggled backward, insistent, and the barb on her tail came to rest against the back of her neck. Making up his mind, Castiel fumbled with his own pants, trying not to think about what he was doing. He shuffled forward on his knees and gripped her hips lightly, listening to Meg mewl in pleasure as she instinctively lowered her head to the floor.

He gasped when he pushed inside of her, sliding into her easily with how wet she was with her heat. Meg only gave a small grunt and rolled her hips backward, keeping her dangerous tail tilted away from him. The only indication he had that she was enjoying his attention at all was the way the barb at the end twitched slightly when he began to move, the demon under him totally silent.

It was so much better than his teenage fantasies. She was warmer than a human woman, and began purring as he increased his pace, moving her hips to meet his thrusts, willing and submissive under his touch. After a moment he leaned forward and gripped the back of her neck with his teeth, imitating the male demons he’d seen online, and smiled against her skin when Meg let out a small whine and relaxed completely under him.

It only lasted a moment. Before he could blink Meg’s whiplike tail curled around his throat and squeezed, holding him against her. But that only made Castiel fuck her harder, his heart hammering in excitement. He knew that demons sometimes did that to each other, and far from being scared by the dangerous barb twitching against his throat, he found that it only made him more excited.

Meg began panting under him, and he moved his hand from her hips to fumble between her legs. He wasn’t sure if female demons could climax, or if they were built like human women, but when Meg let out an almost-human gasp and went rigid under him, he knew that he had found his mark. He slipped his fingers over her wet center, listening to the small sighs and grunts that poured from the demon’s mouth and tried to avoid gripping her harder with his teeth, head swimming as her tail squeezed his throat tighter, digging into his delicate flesh.

He kept going even when he felt Meg shudder under him, giving an inhuman screech as her body tensed and shook with release. She relaxed after a moment, her tail uncoiling from his throat as she fell limp under him. He followed her a moment after, sparing only a moment to regret that he had no knot to tie them with, as male demons had. Still, he kept them pressed together, hoping to emulate it for her.

But Meg must have known. Suddenly a growl burst from her throat and she shot forward, lashing her tail out behind her. The barb caught him in the stomach, opening several wounds under his bellybutton and knocking him backward onto the carpet.

Meg immediately rolled onto her back and drew her knees up to her chin, rocking from side to side and purring, her tail whipping back and forth in his direction to keep him from approaching her. After a moment she stopped and swung her legs up onto the coffee table awkwardly, keeping her hips tilted upward. She turned to look at him, her hair tangled around her face, and cocked her head curiously, as if she was wondering why he wasn’t writhing and dying in front of her when she’d hit him with her tail.

He was doubly glad they’d gotten her poison sac removed.

She looked thoroughly debauched, her tank top pushed up nearly to her heaving breasts and her yoga pants tangled around her ankles, her face flushed and her hair wild around her face. She shot him a toothy smile as he laid there, with his shirt shredded, his sleep pants down around his knees, and his cock softening between his legs.

He kept staring at her as their breathing returned to normal. Meg resuming her purring and her tail stilled under her, even the barb lying placidly against the carpet. After a moment she moved and crawled leisurely toward him, kicking her pants off the rest of the way before she leaned forward and dropped her head back to his neck, licking her earlier bite mark before she gripped him gently with her teeth. Growling playfully, she moved her head from side to side, pulled away, and gave his nose a lick.

Castiel froze under her attention, watching as Meg turned and lowered herself to the floor again, spreading her legs and curling her tail away from him in invitation. His belly stung.

Meg’s tail lashed back, wrapping around his neck and pulling him toward her with inhuman strength.

Decision made for him, Castiel shuffled forward again.

.

“She was no trouble?” Anna asked, clipping Meg’s collar around her neck.

“No trouble at all,” Castiel told his sister, reaching down to pat Meg’s head. The demon hissed at him and turned away to nuzzle against Anna’s leg.

After he’d finally exhausted her, Castiel had dug through Anna’s bag to find her demon’s pills, shoving them down her throat the second she had woken up and crawled into his lap again, demanding sex.

It wasn’t that he _wanted_ to end her heat; he simply didn’t want to be caught with Meg when his sister came to pick her pet up the next day. He was confident that he wouldn’t be found out, having given Meg another bath, scrubbing her pink and inspecting every inch of her for marks. Most of his could be covered by clothes, and when Anna had asked about the ones that he couldn’t, Castiel had told her that they’d gotten off to a rough start.

“I think we’ve come to an understanding,” he elaborated, rubbing the marks on his neck. “Well, mostly. She didn’t like the bath.”

Anna laughed. “She never does. So, you think you can take her while I’m at school?”

Having done research on natural ways to induce a demon’s heat, Castiel nodded and tried not to look his sister in the eye. “I think I can manage her while you’re gone.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
